There has been known in the art a vehicular accelerator pedal apparatus for applying a reaction force to an accelerator pedal from an actuator such as a motor or the like to assist the driver in operating the vehicle (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-314871, hereinafter referred to as “JP2004-314871A”). JP2004-314871A discloses an accelerator pedal stepping force control apparatus, which increases a stepping force (reaction force) on an accelerator pedal when the accelerator pedal is stepped on and as the engine rotational speed becomes higher (see claim 4).